The most popular method for transporting and mixing concrete consists of employing large cement trucks adapted to carry and mix subtantial quantities of concrete in the most efficient manner. However, this type of equipment is ill suited for small concrete jobs which are normally carried out by mixing the concrete at the job site either manually or by portable mixers. This process is time consuming because the transport of the cement from the supplier to the job site and the cement mixing operations are performed separately.
Another method to obtain concrete for small applications is to rent a specially designed trailer which is filled with concrete mix at the plant and towed to the construction site. The major problem with this system is that once the trailer has been filled with concrete, the transportation and the pouring operations must be performed rapidly before the concrete hardens. Thus, as a result of an unexpected delay during the transportation, the concrete mix may not longer be usable when arriving at the job site and trailer cleaning problems may arrise.